


Time and Time Again

by muse_in_absentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia/pseuds/muse_in_absentia
Summary: When Remus accidentally finds a time turner he gets a few extra tries to get things right.





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all the lovely people who helped inspire this. You know who you are. :P 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so, you know, yell at me if you see anything I've totally screwed up.

In his sixth year Remus was left alone at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Well, Sirius was there with him, but Sirius had been avoiding him for the last three weeks and he wasn't certain what he had done. So perhaps it would have been better if he had been left alone for the Christmas holidays. 

Sirius was off somewhere with the Prewett twins, probably blowing something up, or turning Slytherins purple. Remus sort of remembered him mumbling something about the dungeons before he slunk off that morning, but he wasn't paying attention out of spite. 

The problem with that, aside from the obvious detentions they were going to receive, was that Remus was _bored_. He was no longer being invited to go out and help with the mischief. Even his hexes weren't good enough to get him asked along with someone who was supposed to be his best friend. 

He kicked at a ball of parchment that had been left in the hallway and not yet found by Filch. It skittered away, leaf dry, rasping along the stone. Brittle. Both the parchment and Remus' mood. 

In a fit of defiance, he flicked his wand at the tapestry of Tabitha the Timid, which rolled up from the bottom to reveal a long, dim, dusty hallway. He slid in, lowering the tapestry with a second flick of his wand. He had wanted to show Sirius the new passageway he had found last week, but Sirius hadn't wanted to spend so much as five minutes alone with him. 

"Sodding dog," he grumbled, scuffing his trainers on the floor, tripping his way down the passageway to the large alcove hidden at the back. He was certain there had to be a second passageway out of the room, but he had yet to find that half. 

The alcove was empty save for a small table and two chairs which looked forlorn in the center of a room that could probably have fit thirty. 

Remus slammed one of the chairs back and flung himself into it in a huff, dropping his head onto his arms, his slate grey jumper scratchy against his cheek. He swiped at his face and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the surge of helpless anger that was washing over him, vacillating between the desire to break things and to simply give in and cry. 

"I should have just gone home," he grumbled, kicking the table which skidded half a meter from the force of it. Toes stinging a little, Remus leaned down when he realized that the table had moved off of a trick tile which had popped up. Hoping to find some lead as to where the second entrance was, Remus crouched, only to find a small hidey-hole instead. Inside it was a small hourglass on a chain. 

"Well bloody fucking Merlin," he whispered, scooping up the time turner and tucking it securely into his pocket, even going so far as to charm his pocket closed so that it couldn't fall out, or be filched by random Slytherin hexing or not so random Sirius invasiveness. 

Debating with himself whether or not he wanted to share this discovery with Sirius, hope to temp him to spend some time together, or keep it for himself out of pure bitterness. He liked to think himself above that, but the urge to have something to dangle over Sirius' head was far too strong. 

It only took a few minutes for him to rush back to the Gryffindor tower, his discovery urging him on. 

The dormitory felt empty, but for once Remus was glad of it, hiding behind his bed curtains and studying the time turner very carefully, making sure not to actually turn it, just in case. 

It looked different from any time turner he had read about, silver instead of gold, with a strangely antique looking finish, and rounder edges. Of course, having never seen one in person, Remus just assumed that the drawings were slightly incorrect, and continued casually poking at it, hoping to figure out how it worked through careful not doing anything with it. 

Sirius would want to try it out. Wouldn't care how it worked, or where it came from, would simply see the usefulness in pranking Slytherins. Remus would probably let him. He never was any good at saying no to his friends. 

When the door banged open he dropped the time turner, thankful that it landed on his mattress and didn't slide off and hit the stone floor. 

"Remus, are you here?" 

Remus didn't answer him, glared from behind his curtains and returned the silence he had been getting. 

The relief Remus heard escape on a sigh settled into the room, heavy, drawing out his last breath with it, leaving him unable to breathe, numb, pressed in from all sides. 

"Sorry, Sirius, I'm here unfortunately." 

He pulled open his bedcurtains just in time to see Sirius startle and land on his own bed with a thud. 

"Remus, you're here! Why didn't you answer me?" 

He thought about lying, sparing Sirius his anger, but the wary look on Sirius' face stung, and he wanted to lash out, to bite back. "I thought I'd spare you having to see me, as it's clear you would rather not." 

"What are you on about, Moony?" 

"This is the first time you've spoken to me in three weeks, Sirius. What am I supposed to think?" Remus snarled, stomping off his bed, the time turner falling from his lap. 

"What is that?" Sirius asked, curious, temper dampened by interest in the new shiny thing that he wasn't in on. 

"It's nothing Sirius," Remus grumped, glowering, petulant. 

"But-" 

"No, Sirius. That's wrong. It's something to make me interesting again, something to get your attention again. You want it, here!" Remus flung the time turner at Sirius, heedless of where it landed. "I hope you enjoy it and never make it back!" 

He turned to stalk out of the room, but before he could make it to the door the sound of glass breaking made its way to his ears, and the world spun out of focus. 

*** 

When the world finally settled back on its axis and Remus opened his eyes again he was tucked into his bed, buried under his mountain of blankets, sleep shirt tangled around his chest. 

He heard Sirius saying something about the dungeons, couldn't quite make out the words through the haze of sleep and confusion, and then the door slammed. 

"Again?" Remus groaned out loud before pulling the pillow up over his head and lamenting his strange dreams lately. 

He was still dozing, too bored to bother getting up, when the door banged open. 

"Remus, are you here?" 

Remus was about to answer him when he heard the same sigh of relief he remembered, seared into his brain, from the day before. From his dream. From whatever was going on. 

"Sorry, Sirius, I'm here unfortunately." 

He pulled open his bedcurtains just in time to see Sirius startle and land on his own bed with a thud. Again. Even going to far as to land on the same shoulder, hair falling into his eyes which screwed up in momentary pain in exactly the same manner. 

"Remus, you're here! Why didn't you answer me?" 

"Because you clearly don't want to see me, and this might be the worst case of déjà vu I've ever had. Didn't we have this _exact_ conversation yesterday?" 

Sirius frowned at him, sitting up and cocking his head in a decidedly Padfoot style. Remus was never sure if he'd picked these habits up from spending so much time as a dog, or if his Animagus form was a dog because he already had so many doglike traits. "Noooo," he drawled, still watching Remus a little strangely. "Yesterday you spend the entire day hiding in the library like a swot and I didn't see you until well after supper." 

"Sirius, that was Sunday, please try and keep up." 

Now Sirius was looking at him with little lines between his eyes. The same ones he got when Remus was particularly lethargic just before the full moon. The same ones he got when James had come down with Pixie Plague the year before. Remus recognized them for the concern Sirius was trying to hide, and he settled a little. It was nice to know Sirius was still concerned over him despite avoiding him lately. 

"Yes, it was. And today is Monday, Remus." Sirius said gently, the little lines becoming crevices, chasms of worry etched across his brow. Remus wanted to smooth them out. To tell him there was no use worrying over a werewolf whose mind was going, it was bound to happen. Werewolves fell apart quickly. He'd be middle aged by the time they graduated. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Sirius continued, sliding off his bed and sitting next to Remus as if he could fix it by proximity alone. 

"Yeah, just a strange dream, apparently." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Remus wanted to say no, to say that he didn't want to burden Sirius. Or depend on him. That he wanted to too much. Before he got the chance, there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. 

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius demanded just as the world started to spin again. 

*** 

This time when Remus opened his eyes in bed again he was sort of expecting it. This time when Sirius mumbled about the dungeons Remus didn't feign sleep, but rather pulled back the curtains on his bed slightly and waved. "Have fun torturing Slytherins. Don’t get detention." 

Sirius startled and grinned. "It'll be worth it. See you for lunch, Moony?" 

Remus shook his head. "I think I'm just going to hide up here for the rest of the day. If you get bored I'll be here." 

For a second a flicker of something crossed Sirius' face, eyes shifting, shoulders dropping a couple centimeters. Remus wasn't sure if it was disappointment or relief, and decided not to press too hard. He'd get another chance to examine it in just a couple of hours, unless he figured out why this particular morning was stuck in a strange holding pattern. 

"Are you feeling all right?" 

"Aside from a strange sense of déjà vu, yeah. I'm just tired." He didn't say the déjà vu was magically fabricated, or that he had no idea what was going on. Sirius slipped out the door and Remus fought down the urge to follow him, instead determined to try and figure out what was going on. 

He headed for the library. 

Still deep in the restricted section, summoning books to his little cubby in the corner where no one could see him, Remus was so entrenched in his reading he didn't even hear the sound of breaking glass until the world was going dark again. 

*** 

The fourth, fifth and sixth times he also spent in the library. And while he was making great use of the reading time he was no closer to finding a solution to his problem. The restricted section was fascinating, though. 

*** 

Once he tried telling Sirius that he was reliving the same morning over and over again. 

"I'm not sure that even in Hogwarts that can happen," Sirius replied, frowning. "Have you tried asking Dumbledore?" 

Remus shook his head and tucked his knees up against his chest, resting his cheek on one knee. "I'm not quite resigned to owning up to not turning in a time turner when I found it," he sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Maybe we should go visit Pomfrey, just in case?" It was a question, but it wasn't really meant as one, and Remus let himself be herded towards the hospital wing in resignation. At least Sirius still seemed to care. They had barely set foot inside when the world spun away again. 

*** 

When Remus opened his eyes for the whichever number time in the same morning, different days, different lives, he wasn't sure, he groaned and slammed his head back against his pillow hard enough to rattle the bed. It might be the same morning for everyone else, but he was going on the start of three days of cumulative time, parsed out in seven hour chunks. 

He was bored. And lonely. And still couldn't seem to make Sirius want to spend time with him. 

He also had no idea why he was being forced to relive this Sisyphean day. A solid 28 hours' worth of research had given him exactly nothing. 

Every time he opens his eyes again he's quite sure he's going to wake up to find the whole thing was a truly bazaar dream. Or that years of his brain going feral once a month had finally taken its toll and he was slowly going crazy. Or not so slowly as the case may be. 

Maybe it was time to test crazy. 

He waited until Sirius had left for whatever it was he and the Prewett twins were up to in the dungeons and flung on some clothes, sneaking out of the common rooms and heading down towards the kitchens. 

Passing the statue of Doddering Duncan, he spotted Arturo Sprulling, a Slytherin boy a year behind them who spent more time skipping class and hiding behind the greenhouses than actually attending. Remus grinned and changed course. 

It took him three hallways and a set of trick stairs that nearly sent him to the charms hallway until he managed to jump the last couple of steps as they were vanishing, to manage to get close enough to Arturo to summon the half empty, crumpled pack of smokes. 

Then, before he could be noticed, he slipped away towards the astronomy tower. 

It was a few hours later, nearly glass shattering time again, when Sirius found him. He had smoked his way through most of what had been left of the pack, and after he got over choking on the first one they weren't that bad. Ashy and heavy, like an ignored cauldron, but they did stop his hands shaking when he thought of the next hour or two. 

When Sirius burst through the door, wide eyed, his hair was wild, tumbling over his face while he swatted at it ineffectually. Remus grinned lazily at him from his perch on top of the wall, legs dangling over the side. 

"Remus," he gasped, clearly out of breath. Remus assumed he had seen him on the Map and had run. He couldn't think of any other reason for Sirius to look so hesitant. It certainly wasn't out of worry. If he were worried he would have asked after Remus' behavior one of these same mornings. 

Sirius pulled up short, those same little lines Remus remembered from the first morning, this morning, a life ago, forming between his eyes. "Since when do you smoke?" 

"I don't," Remus answered casually, flicking the last cigarette over the wall past his dangling feet. 

"Moony," Sirius said very slowly, less like a name and more like a password, a check that Remus was Remus. It almost made Remus smile. Almost. 

"It's me, Padfoot," he said, voice low, from exhaustion or the cigarettes he wasn't sure. He didn't really like them all that much. Probably wouldn't try that again when today happened in the morning. 

Sirius took a step forward, then back again, dancing around what he wasn't sure he wanted to say. Remus took pity on him. 

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. No, I don't want to talk about anything. No, you don't need to worry, but it looks like you're going to anyway. I'm just tired, Sirius. It never stops. I haven't seen you in what feels like weeks, and may in fact come to weeks. No matter what I change nothing changes. It will be fine again this morning." 

"Remus, you aren't making any sense. Please come off the wall so we can talk. I'm sorry I've been preoccupied lately." 

"That's almost sweet, but it would be nice if I didn't have to tell you that you should miss me." 

Sirius frowned. "Why don't you join me sneaking into the kitchens. You missed lunch. We'll talk." 

There was a brief pang of guilt over what he was about to do, but Remus was almost certain it wouldn't matter anyway. Sirius wouldn't remember it, and the morning would start again. "We can talk in the morning. I miss you." 

He didn't give Sirius a chance to respond before he let himself slide off the tower wall, the air rushing past his ears so fast that he couldn't catch his breath. The glass broke before he hit the ground. 

*** 

The next time Remus opened his eyes he could still taste the cigarettes he had chain smoked. He wasn't sure if that said more about the reality of the situation or his impending insanity. Either way he didn't think he'd do that again. They left a foul taste in his mouth, in more ways than one. 

It wasn't until he was practically holding his breath waiting for the click of the door that indicated that Sirius had left for the morning that it occurred to Remus that perhaps he was avoiding Sirius just as much as Sirius was avoiding him. 

Before the click could come Remus sat up, resolved. He was still tangled in his blankets, but he swung his bed curtains open while still kicking himself free. 

"Sirius." 

Sirius stopped, hand on the door, but he didn't seem as concerned as Remus had expected him to. 

"Did I wake you up, Remus? I was trying to be quiet." 

Remus shook his head, and scooped his wand up from his nightstand, flicking his wrist and summoning a jumper from his trunk. "I was awake. Just bored. I don't suppose you want to sneak down to Honeydukes with me." 

He expected Sirius to say something about the dungeons and slip out, to fade like Remus' memories of days that actually progressed. Instead Sirius grinned, grabbed his cloak and wand and sat on the edge of his bed, patient as he rarely was. "Well, get dressed then, Moony. I could do to replenish my sugar quills." Remus smiled at Sirius' overwhelming desire for sugar quills that had cropped up at the start of the year, and was probably more a result of his finally being allowed to have any sweets he wanted rather than a real craving for the things. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom and a detour to the kitchens to grab some toast they slipped down one of the passageways that lead to Hogsmeade. 

Sirius was babbling, about everything, about nothing, filling the space with soothing white noise and energetic bouncing, letting Remus settle into the familiar sound and almost forget that this too would melt away into the morning. 

"Sirius," Remus interrupted a rant about the difficulty in nicking a vial of Purple Pepperfly Paste. 

Suddenly the tunnel was shockingly silent as Sirius both stopped talking and walking, turning to face Remus, face slightly pinched behind his bright smile. 

It took a couple of deep breaths before Remus could make himself continue. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Why would you ask that?" Sirius countered, a little too quickly, his face almost immediately scrunching up in resignation. 

"You've been avoiding me," Remus said softly, continuing walking so that Sirius would be forced to follow. If this blew up he wanted to not be stuck in a small tunnel. "And now you're as twitchy as a   
Niffler let loose in Gringotts." 

The sounds of Sirius' footsteps behind him faltered and slowed briefly, but then sped up till he was at Remus' side. "It's nothing, Moony." 

"Are you sure? You know I'm here if you want to talk about it. You take care of me every month. It doesn't need to be one sided." 

The look that Sirius levelled at him, one eyebrow up, mouth quirked to the side, pinched, said more clearly than any words that they don't talk about things like that. 

Remus sighed. "Never mind." 

Pausing to watch Remus, Sirius's shoulders slumped a little when they made eye contact. "Fine, but if we're going to do the heavy talking can it be when we get back from Honeydukes? I'd rather at least have some sugar quills to distract myself with." 

"You don't have to talk to me, Sirius. It was an offer, not an order." 

Sirius shrugged. "I know. If it were an order I wouldn't do it." He shoulder bumped Remus on his way to the door at the end of the tunnel, peeking around the barely open edge to make sure no one was around, and then slipping out into the fresh air of the open, Remus following behind. They wouldn't be back before it was time to start all over again, but Remus felt a little lighter just knowing that Sirius was at least _willing_ to talk to him. 

A couple of concealment charms later and they were dropping sickles onto the counter to cover for what they were nicking. Couldn't risk someone mentioning that they had been seen off school grounds someplace where a professor might hear them. 

They were back in the tunnel in under ten minutes, Sirius happily sucking on the end of a new sugar quill, a dozen more tucked into his cloak pockets, poking out and making him look a bit like an edible, gossamer owl. 

Remus was struck with the very sudden realization that he wanted to be the one to eat him just at the same time he heard the glass crack. 

*** 

When Remus woke up again his first thought was _Well bugger. That explains a lot, doesn't it._ And then he refused to get out of bed until it was time to start over. 

*** 

The next three times he woke up he also refused to get out of bed until the world spun away in its infinite loop. He couldn't face Sirius. 

*** 

After what amounted to a little over a solid day of sulking, Remus was starting to get tired of feeling sorry for himself, and he decided enough was enough. 

He tumbled out of bed just as Sirius was heading for the door. It took him reaching out and putting a hand on Sirius' arm before he even realized he was planning on stopping him. 

"Remus?" Sirius was running a finger over Remus' hand where it was still resting on his arm and Remus had to suppress a shiver. How had he never noticed this before? 

"I miss you," he said, because it was true and was a whole lot safer than _I've suddenly realized I want to be your sugar quill._

There was a long moment where Sirius did nothing, then his shoulders curled forward and he flashed a rueful grin, one corner of his mouth twitching upward while he refused to meet Remus' eyes. "Yeah, I miss you, too." At least he wasn't denying the need to be missed, which Remus appreciated. 

Remus wanted to tell him to mean it, to beg him not to disappear off to wherever he had been going, to ask him to love him back. It had only taken Remus about two minutes after realizing how he felt to also conclude that he could never safely love anyone else ever again. Being friends, knowing that Sirius didn't care what he was, having years of mischief and comfort to build on had left the foundations of a relationship so close than any other relationship couldn't compare, even if Sirius never thought of him as more than a friend. 

Rather than say any of that Remus decided that since this day wouldn't count in the long run anyway, maybe it was time to just take the risk. 

While Sirius was still looking at him a little bewildered, a little resigned, Remus leaned in, slow, trying to remember how to breathe, and let his lips just barely brush against Sirius'. 

His hands were shaking when he pulled away and now it was his turn to refuse eye contact. Even if this morning was going to start over and Sirius would never remember this, Remus was going to have to live with the next few minutes for the rest of his life. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. 

The outrage he expected didn't come. Instead, there was a huff of breath against his cheek just before his mouth was covered firmly by another pair of lips. 

Remus gasped into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Sirius' hair. It only lasted a moment and when he pulled back Sirius looked as stunned as Remus felt. 

"Please tell me that just happened, and I'm not simply dreaming again," Sirius said, carding his fingers through Remus' hair. 

"Again?" Remus sounded a little fuzzy to his own ears, felt a little foggy, wanting to lean in for another kiss almost as much as he wanted to let Sirius answer. He settled for pressing a kiss against the edge of Sirius' jaw and enjoying the way it made Sirius' breath hitch. 

"It's a common fantasy these days," Sirius said softly, one hand sliding down Remus' back to pull him in closer. Remus went willingly, sure he was the one who was dreaming. Of course, these days, this day, it wouldn't take much to convince him in a lack of reality anyway. 

Tucking his head against Sirius' shoulder Remus closed his eyes. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" He wanted to be angry even just asking the question, but after his own unwillingness to face Sirius in the face of his own epiphany he was inclined towards sympathy. 

Rather than answer, Sirius chuckled, a dry exhalation without any humor. "Do you have any idea the crisis I had when I realized I wanted to snog one of my best friends against any and every available surface?" 

"Yes, actually, I think I could take a decent guess." That got a real laugh, a sharp bark and another quick kiss. 

"I could do that forever," Sirius said softly, and Remus wasn't sure he was supposed to hear, so he didn't say anything, just filed that comment in the back of his brain to recall when this morning started again and Sirius had never said it. 

Stealing another kiss, because he could, Remus grinned. "Come on, I have something I want to show you." 

"Something that you can show me without getting dressed?" 

Remus startled and looked down to remember that he was still in his sleep clothes. "No, sadly, but that can be later." He nearly summoned the same jumper he had put on every morning for the last uncountable cycles of morning, only to change his mind. If he was going to do this it wasn't going to be the same. "Give me five minutes." 

"I'll give you any time you want if I can just keep kissing you." 

"Yes, always, just let me get dressed." 

Nine minutes and eleven kisses later and they were standing in front of the tapestry of Tabitha the Timid, holding hands as Remus flicked his wand. 

"I found this last week. Been waiting for a chance to show you." 

"A new passageway just for me?" Sirius batted his eyes, foolishly, over the top, and Remus grinned in return, wondering whether his heartrate would ever slow back to normal again. He sort of hoped not. 

Remus almost snarked back, something about how the castle didn't create new passages just for him to gift to Sirius, but he didn't. He had found the passageway days before James and Peter had left for home, and he had saved it until he could share it with Sirius first. 

"Yes, Sirius, just for you." It came out a little more genuine, a little less dry and sarcastic, than he had planned, but the way Sirius' face lit up made it worth it. Tugging Sirius by the hand, because he could, Remus tumbled them both into the passage and dropped the tapestry behind them, the hall going dim and secluded. 

"Did you bring me here just to snog?" Sirius asked, grinning and crowding Remus against the wall. Remus let himself be kissed for a moment before slowly pulling away. 

"I mean, we could, but we have all night to do that." Remus enjoyed the way Sirius' eyes glazed over at the thought. "I was hoping you might want to help me try and find the second entrance. I'm sure there has to be one somewhere." 

"You saved exploration for me? Moony, I'm touched." Sirius' eyes went wide when they tumbled out into the large room and Remus grinned. 

"We don't have to tell the others right away. Maybe save it as someplace just for us for a little while." 

In response, Sirius tugged him in and kissed him, both of them stumbling with the force of it, and crashing into the table in the middle of the room. 

As is slid and the hidden floor compartment popped open Remus blinked a couple of times, realizing that for the first time since the entire mess began he hadn't been thinking about starting over, hadn't even remembered that this wasn't going to last. 

"What's that?" Sirius asked, crouching down. 

"Nothing important," Remus said softly, warily, resigned and suddenly unbearably miserable. 

"It looks like a time turner!" 

"Please just leave it there, Sirius." 

"But Moony, think of all the pranks we could play with this!" 

"For me?" Remus scrubbed a hand through his hair, half holding his breath, waiting for the day to come crashing down around him again. He didn't want this one to end. 

Sirius looked put out, eyes slightly narrowed, mouth downturned, but he didn't pick up the time turner. "Just tell me why," he said softly, standing up and running his thumb over Remus' cheek. "Why does this make you so nervous?" 

Remus snorted. "It's that obvious?" 

"I know you, so, yes. It's that obvious." 

Sighing, Remus leaned in Sirius for a moment before dropping into one of the chairs that had been displaced when the table skidded. "I just don't want to spend any time looking backwards. Today has been incredible, and I don't want to go back to a time before it happened. Even temporarily." 

"Well, that might just be the sappiest thing I've ever heard," Sirius teased, but his smile was gentle as he grabbed Remus by the wrist and hauled him back to his feet. "But it's also a good reason. Come on, let's go visit the kitchens, I think we missed lunch. We'll come back and search for the other entrance some day when the temptation isn't quite so strong." 

Letting himself be lead, Remus laced their fingers together and followed Sirius back towards the main hallways of the castle, the time turner left behind, whole and untouched. It wasn't until they were nicking sandwiches to smuggle back to the dorm that he realized that it was well past the time the day should have ended. 

Suddenly faced with unlimited minutes and possibilities, choices and chances, Remus grinned to himself, slipping his free hand into the back pocked of Sirius' trousers and squeezing, making Sirius jump. "And just think, we still have the room to ourselves for six more days." 

Sirius stared for what felt like entire minutes before slowly grinning in return. "Race you back!" And they were sprinting down the hallways, laughing, days and days of freedom stretching out before them.


End file.
